The Thireenth Commonwealth
by Confused wonderer
Summary: What if a different branch of humanity from Earth found the last of the thirteenth tribe before the Stargate was activated, and after years of near misses to earth they decided to step in after Atlantis return to earth to defend the Earth from a new enemy that will pale compare to the ORI and the Goa'uld.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a real writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills, you have been warned. I will also add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.

I am only going to say this once here, forget what you may know about stargate or 1978 BSG's, this time line is mine and the history I will be changed to how I feel fit for the story.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

Now I will say this again, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, Don't read it, there are many more stories if you want to read a good story One more thing I would add, I am going to bring together a few of my old stories to make one big one

The prologue is taken from Wiki Enemy at the Gate, I copy and paste it to remind people as to what happen to Atlantis and the super Hive ship. This section is not my work, My work begins at Chapter One

The Thirteenth Commonwealth

Prologue 2008

Todd contacts Atlantis and reveals that a Wraith subordinate has mutinied and managed to use several Zero Point Modules, acquired during the destruction of Asuras, to power a formidable new Hive ship. He urges Richard Woolsey to attack and destroy it before it becomes a threat to Atlantis. On board the Daedalus, Colonel Steven Caldwell, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and the rest of the team rush to engage the new Super-hive. But the vessel proves itself an impressive opponent, crippling the Daedalus before making a sudden and inexplicable jump into hyperspace.

Puzzled over the Wraith's sudden departure, Dr. Peter Kavanagh on board the Daedalus picks up a weak subspace signal in Wraith code. Dr. Rodney McKay is quick to recognise that the communique was sent, through subspace, from an alternate reality. Once deciphered, their worst fears are realised: the Wraith message contains a familiar set of coordinates — the hive ship is on its way to Earth. McKay is able to calculate where the hive ship will drop out of hyperspace before reaching Earth, of which they can notify Stargate Command via Atlantis once the communications array is repaired.

The team returns to Atlantis once the Daedalus' engines are repaired, but are dismayed to learn from a video transmission sent by Colonel Abraham Ellis that both Earth's starships, the Apollo and the new Sun Tzu, have failed miserably to stop the Wraith ship, with the Apollo, in bad shape herself, taking on crew from the crippled Sun Tzu. Sheppard interrogates Todd for the location of more ZPMs, which Major Evan Lorne and his team are able to locate; Atlantis, now with her full complement of three ZPMs, will return to Earth in a last-ditch effort to defend it. Sheppard expects to be the one flying the city, but he is informed by Woolsey that he will be returning to Earth. The task of flying the City ship then falls to Dr. Carson Beckett.

Beckett launches the city and Sheppard returns to Earth via the Stargate, alone, to command the chair from the Antarctic outpost at Major General Jack O'Neill's request. Back on Earth, Colonel Samantha Carter is temporarily in charge of Stargate Command, and Major Paul Davis informs Sheppard that the Wraith ship has arrived shockingly earlier than anticipated and is now on the other side of the moon, sitting still and doing nothing. They assume it is going to complete its integration with the ZPM and then attack Earth. Sheppard is able to convince Carter and Davis to let him lead a squadron of F-302s refitted with Nuclear warheads, which are diverted to intercept Wraith Darts sent to destroy the Ancient Control chair (which had been relocated to Area 51), in advance of the main Wraith attack. The attack succeeds and with the chair destroyed, Earth is defenceless; Sheppard volunteers to go on a suicide mission to destroy the hive ship from the inside with the nuke on-board his F-302.

Meanwhile, International Oversight Advisory dignitaries prepare to escape Earth to the Alpha Site (Davis quips as "courageous to the end") but discovers the Wraith have overridden Earth's gate. At the very edge of the Milky Way galaxy, Atlantis' hyperdrive disengages due to overtaxing. Woolsey tries to dial Earth, only to find that it has dialled the hive ship above Earth — Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Lorne, and McKay enter the gate to infiltrate the hive ship. Meanwhile, Sheppard separately infiltrates the hive with his F-302 through the Dart bay, unbeknownst to the rest of the team. In a desperate battle on board the hive ship, Ronon is stabbed in a fight with two Wraith warriors. The knife has pierced his lung, and he dies from the resulting blood loss; with Teyla and McKay visibly upset, Lorne forces them to leave his body behind.

Back on Atlantis, with the hyperdrive out of commission, Dr. Radek Zelenka proposes activating a highly experimental and potentially dangerous Wormhole drive based on the same wormhole technology as the Stargate. With it, they could potentially reach Earth in seconds.

On the hive ship, just as Sheppard is about to activate his nuke, he receives a radio transmission from McKay who suggests activating it by remote, allowing the team to escape through the Stargate to the Alpha site. Sheppard and the team return for Ronon's body, only to discover the Wraith underling has revived Ronon for interrogation; the team kills the Wraith underling and his two guards and is able to rescue Ronon.

However, Sheppard and his team run out of time as they attempt to reach the gate and stopped in a corridor, Sheppard prepares to activate the nuke with all of them still on board. Thankfully, Atlantis arrives in position between the Hive and Earth to buy them more time. Atlantis takes the brunt of the hive ship's assault on Earth and launches a barrage of Drone weapons in retaliation. The sheer force of the Hive's weapons fire is pushing the city ship into Earth's atmosphere, and it is straining the shields. With little power left, Beckett can either adjust the course of Atlantis, or keep firing at the enemy ship; Woolsey gives the order to keep firing. The team manages to escape to the Alpha Site, and the nuke successfully detonates, destroying the hive ship, but Atlantis is now forced to make a landing through Earth's atmosphere, risking burning up during re-entry.

Everyone at Stargate Command waits for news with bated breath, but erupts into celebration when Atlantis lands successfully over water. Although the re-entry caused a giant fireball across the sky, the city is able to cloak before landing, and the area in which they land, just past the Golden Gate Bridge on the Pacific Ocean side, is placed under naval quarantine, so for now at least, Earth's population is still in the dark.

Sheppard visits Todd, who still locked in a holding room. Todd boasts about his help in saving Earth because of his ZPMs and asks if Sheppard has come to kill him, but Sheppard does not respond. Ronon is visited in his Atlantis infirmary bed by Sheppard when Amelia Banks walks in. She takes him to join the rest of the senior Atlantis staff on a balcony overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco.

Chapter One

Major General Jack O'Neill's began ranting and raving at his subordinates "I want to know where the Hell that thing came from"

"we don't know sir! It appeared a few minutes after the Wrath hive ship was destroyed"

"WELL! What's it doing?" asked Jack

"nothing sir, it's just sitting there"

"have you tried contacting them?"

"yes sir, but they are just not answering"

"well keep trying!" finish Jack

"yes sir" and the airman rushed out of his office, He received news that their most prized procession had landed safely just past the Golden Gate Bridge on the Pacific Ocean side 'thank God for small miracles' Jack thought. But just as every thing was starting to settle, this huge ship arrived and began orbiting the planet.

Luckily, no one on earth has seen it, it seem that conventional radar and observation system of the planet are not detecting it. "I wonder who they are?" finished Jack

Unknown Craft

"status"

"the Wraith ship has been destroyed and Atlantis has landed near the Golden Gate Bridge Captain, we are also picking up communication hails from Stargate Command"

"they did it again" he said smiling "keep quiet for now and take the ship to the other side of the moon, inform moon base to prepare for high level meetings"

"Yes Captain"

"any more information on where their ships are?"

"at last we heard, the Odyssey was on some secret mission but they had recalled them and will not arrive for a few days"

"What about the Daedalus, The Apollo and the Sun Tzu?"

"The Daedalus is damage in the Pegasus Galaxy" said the communication officer "and from what I am receiving news that both the Apollo and Sun Tzu are damage between our Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy by that same Hive ship"

"Order the Rycon to aid the Daedalus and the Invincible to rescue the Apollo and Sun Tzu and bring all ships back to Earth, I'll go and inform the Admiral"

"Yes Captain"

Stargate Command

It has been nearly an Hour since the battle with the Wraith hive ship and the appearance of a new threat, Major General Jack O'Neill had arrived as quickly as he could. "what's happening Sam"

"General, the Alien ship has moved to the other side of the moon and we are still not receiving any communications from them"

It was then that the command centre began going into red alert, Sam and Jack raced to the area over looking the Stargate. Down near the gate was a light that looked like coming from the ceiling, the last time something like this happen! Baal was using a hologram comlink asking for help from Stargate, wonder who it was now.

Jack and Sam walked into the gate room and stood before the column of light and wondering who can it be, then a man in a British uniform appeared in the light.

"Major General Jack O'Neill! It is good to finally meet you and Colonel Samantha Carter as well"

"sorry" Jack said in one of his smart ways "Do we know you?" and Sam shock her head

"Not yet General, My name is Captain Bruce Kamp and I have been asked to send you and your team a invite for a meeting with my leaders in the moon as soon as you are able"

"and what is this meeting for Captain?"

"I can not tell you General"

"why?"

"sir! Surely you would understand that there are secrets that are above a mere Captain pay grade"

"Yes, I can relate to that but I still would like to know who you are"

"all in good time sir" the Captain looked as if he was turning to hear some body on the side and then turned back "General, my superiors have asked if you would like the use of a shuttle, seeing that all your ships are disabled"

"You know about that?"

"yes General"

"we could use the 302's" said Sam, but Jack had other idea's

"better still" said Colonel Sheppard "we can take the puddle jumper from Atlantis"

"How many can we bring?"

"as many as you like General" said the Captain "our shuttle can take up to 300 people"

"yes thank you Captain, it might be best if we use one of Atlantis Puddle Jumpers for now"

"of course General, we will see you soon them" and the hologram disappeared.

"curious" said Sam "That Captain was wearing a British Naval uniform"

"British! You sure?"

"Yes sir"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the stories I am writing about, nor do I receive any royalties, wish I did, any way, for the rest of the information about this story, see chapter ONE

The Thirteenth Commonwealth

Chapter Two

Moon 2008

It wasn't long before Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel as well as Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Colonel John Sheppard were heading towards the moon in one of Atlantis puddle jumpers. As they rounded to the dark side of the moon they were gave instructions on how to approach a now open hatch, Jack slowly lowered the craft through the hatch way into a large cavern and was meet by a smaller one man version of the puddle jumper.

"Atlantis shuttle, please follow me" said the pilot that was clearly seen in the craft, Jack follow it until he was directed to a lower level with in the cavern. Jake lowered the puddle Jumper on the platform and came to a stop, the back open and every one walked out.

The Captain from the hologram walked up to the shuttle "General O'Neill, it is good to finally meet you sir" said Captain Bruce Kamp "welcome to the moon"

"thank you Captain! I never knew this was here"

"it is a sight to be hold General, The thirteenth built this and a few more as well"

"The thirteenth?" Question Jack

"The General will fill you in sir! Now if you follow me, I will take you to him"

"lead the way Captain" Jack and his party were given a huge welcome as they stepped off the shuttle, an honour guard stood salute while the whole hanger bay area of over a thousand people stood to attention. Jack and his group saluted the honour guard and follow the captain towards a lift, the lift rose a few level and Jacks party walked out the lift to see that a observation window of the whole cavern was visible.

As they walked along the window walk way, it wasn't long until they came to a set of double doors. Waiting for them at some double doors was some one Jack knew recently "well I be, Henry! What is this all about?"

"all in good time Jack"

"Kiddies! This is General Henry Piece of the Australian Army"

"Australian! Impossible"

"General! This is Colonel Samantha Carter"

"Yes I know" he said "and this is Colonel Mitchell" as he introduce himself to every one "this must be Teal'c" Teal'c bowed his head "Doctor Daniel Jackson and Colonel John Sheppard, it is all great to finally meet you officially, We have been watching and studying Stargate Command for a long time!"

"A long time?" said Jack

"Yes Jack, but I need to be truthful with you General" he said "I am not Australian Army, I'am part of the thirteenth Commonwealth"

"what is the Thirteenth Commonwealth?" asked Daniel

"you will find out shortly" he said as he open the doors, inside were a few people waiting "first I want to you to meet a few people" and he directed Jack towards the other "this is our President! Stephen Tim Andrews, Sir this is..."

"yes Jack O'Neill, it is good to finally meet you, I would like to introduce to you Air Chief Marshal Jones, he is the head of all our fighter command, Air Commodore Hinds and finally this is Vice Admiral Crooks is head of our space fleet" after all the greeting was finished, Stephen Continued "in 1970, I was ordered by the Queen to investigate and cover up things of the super natural from the public. At this time I was the Director of ASIO and had my hand on pretty much on any and every thing of a secret nature, it was during that time that we discovered this" and he passed him a picture of a craft Jack and the others knew

"Yes! That is a Goa'uld transport ship they call a Tel'tak" said Teal'c "It is a vaguely pyramid-shaped vessel with an elongated nose"

"The rear section of the vessel curves into a pair of wings and once landed, the tips of the wings, located near the mid-section, retract to allow boarding" Said Sam

"Indeed, The Tel'tak's primary role is that of a transport vessel, either for cargo or passengers" Said Teal'c

"yes, as you can see! we have a lot to talk about, firstly this Tel'tak" he pressed a button and a screen came down and a profile of a older man appeared "this is Professor Ian Thomas Jones and he is head of our research department, the professor here was one of the first to discover the craft in question. Ian is one of the main people in the commonwealth and a good friend of ours, at the moment he is working on one of our colonies in the Alpha Centauri system"

"You have a colony in the Alpha Centauri system?" said Sam as the others were just a little surprised to say any thing

"yes Colonel, a very large one at that! But we will get to that later" Stephen then change Ian's image to that of a class pyramid "Ian Thomas Jones, was a young Australian archaeologist who had just began his university degree at the age of seventeen and became interested in Ancient Egyptian/Greek history thanks mostly to his parents who work in the same field. He had finally decided to make it his life work and had been studying all the latest theory and assumptions written by the latest so called experts"

"His interest was kindled when at five years of age, back in 1938, he was walking with his father along one of the many tourist stores that were dotted about along the streets in Cairo. They were looking for a present for his mothers birthday and his father always came to these stores just in case a real artefact was found amongst the thousands of cheap hand made tourist items, he was hopping to find something that some farmer found and so called expert had failed to recognised. Then his five year old boy spotted a crystal pyramid "daddy!" He said excitingly "this one!"

"that looks pretty" said his father as he picked it up "these are ancient Greek writings" as he pointed out to him the carvings on the glass "you see, these symbols here" and he ran his finger over the eight symbols "they say 'Atlantis' It is a wonderful item though, but the Greeks didn't used glass this refined though"

"for mummy! daddy!"

"You want this for mummy" and the young child nodded his head, his father gave it a second look over just in case he missed something. "okay, don't ask me why" his father believe it was nothing but junk, so he paid the vendor and continued on shopping. The glass pyramid was about six inches high and a base of about 5 inches square, and pretty heavy"

"he began to studying this same glass pyramid after it was accidental dropped from a ten storey window, it had been thrown and mistreated ever since it was bought and not even the slightest mark or crack appeared on it. Since his parents death in a plane crash, he had kept the pyramid as a paper weight on his study table at home. It was a keep sake that was left by his mum and dad and it had always intrigued him"

"he kept the pyramid on the window ledge in his dorm to catch the sun rays, as the sun hit it, it made a colourful rainbow around the room. Another student who didn't notice it or forgot it was there, came in and knocked it out of the window. It fell and punched a hole through the roof of a car. It was amazing it didn't killed any one, so he decided to run a few test on the paper weight and found out it was not glass but in fact a very dense crystal that was cast from materials no one knew. There was nothing like on Earth, so dense and so hard, nothing could damaged it, not even a diamond"

"the only thing he found was a ancient parchment found by some expedition from last century, on the parchment was drawn a picture of the gods riding in sky chariots, the king was seen receiving a gift from the gods that looked a lot like Ian's keep sake, It read"

"And Adam gave the king a gift from the gods after their journey, the gift that shone many colours and Atlantis sank beneath the waves when the key is placed on it's seat, images of the gods would speak and Atlantis would rise again"

"but we found Atlantis in another galaxy" said Daniel

"yes Doctor Jackson! And it is now in San Francisco bay, but we didn't know that then. We! Well he thought that this must be the key to Atlantis, his next question is the same questions that plague many scientist for hundreds of years, if Not thousands! And where is Atlantis? And who is this Adam? Is it the same Adam in the bible or some one completely new. He had some weird questions that needed answering, but no one knew the answers YET."

In 1952 at age 19, Ian went on a expedition with a leading Doctor in archaeologist by the name of Doctor Gaius Hamilton"

"I think I might have heard of him, not sure thought" said Daniel "not much though, he had some kind of theory that humans here came from out there"

"yes! That's him" said Stephen " well he came to visit Ian one afternoon to see if he would like to spent a few years in Peru to study some Incan archaeology for a while and from then they spent the next few years in Peru"

"they were searching the jungle for the tomb of a minor King and a monument to one of their gods, they found an ancient man made cave, High up in the mountains late in the afternoon and far it was to dark to explore it, so the team set up camp. I am going to read to you what happen that night and the following day, I'll take it up after their evening meal …...

"this is the third attempt Ian" said Gaius "I don't think the gods want us to find what is in that mountain"

"I am sure we going to make it this time sir" said Ian "those other times was just bad luck and catching that bug could happen to any one"

"that bug was not just a bug! It was Malaria, I caught the dam thing in Bali years ago! Any way, we will see tomorrow" and Gaius just stood, threw what was left in his mug in to the fire and placed it on a table "I'am going to bed" and he walked into his tent. Ian watched him close up the zip

"I just pray we do find something, just for his sake" he said to the guide Kartook

"this is unknown sir, no Inca has ever entered this world"

"tomorrow we shall see what is in that Cave" Ian said as he too finished his drink "are you sure no one knows of any curse about this mountain"

"no sir, our people do not speak of this mountain, this cave is unknown"

"Strange" as both men look into the darkness of the cave, the sounds of the jungle around them echoed the noises of life "time for bed" and Ian followed Gaius, Gaius had fallen asleep quickly and was snoring lightly away. Ever since that bad case of malaria, he slept well.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the stories I am writing about, nor do I receive any royalties, wish I did, any way, for the rest of the information about this story, see chapter ONE

The Thirteenth Commonwealth

Chapter Three

After breakfast, Ian, Gaius and the natives walked up to the entrance of the cave, as they entered! it looked like any other cave system in the area, it had water dipping from the ceiling and moss and mud on the floor and as they walked into the cave, it almost felt like they were walking on a sponge.

As they proceed further into the cave, it began to look like it was man made as they began to notice notice scratch marks on the wall! As if it was from metal tools. "are you sure your people do not know of this cave system Kartook?" said Gaius as he shone the torch along the wall

"no Doctor"

Then the cave walls turn into concreted walls "this is looking more like a modern construction than an Ancient cave" said Ian

They walked further into the cave and it became wider and bigger, the cave then become a cavern that turned into a large under ground forest. It looked as if the mountain had swallowed the whole forest, light streamed into the cavern from above to give it a lost world feeling about it "now this is some thing I didn't expect, what is this place?" said Ian

"I really don't know Ian, may be that will tell us" said Gaius, off in the distance was an old ruin of a Mayan style golden pyramid that was easily 5 to 8 hundred meters away. The team walk in the direction of the pyramid

"okay every one, lets get a move on. Kartook! Can you go back and tell every one to pack up and bring the camp to that pyramid, that should save us a walk every day"

"yes doctor" by the time the guides arrived to the pyramid, Ian and Gaius had pretty much walked around the area. The new camp was set up on a grassy patch near the pyramid beside some runny water and the evening meal began, none of the natives had never heard any thing about a place like this in their folk-law, they knew of no curses or blessings and were just as confused as to who this Inca king was.

By the end of the day, the team had collected and catalogued many of the statues that was in and around the pyramid, they even found the entrance to the pyramid. The next day, Gaius and Ian crawled through the entrance and into a large tunnel. It was as if the entrance was blocked by some accident or by some one, because inside was huge. Their guides followed the doctors to the centre of the pyramid and found the crypt of the king, sitting beside it was an alien ship.

A tear drop or pyramid-shaped vessel with an elongated nose shaped about 15 meters long and 10 meters wide, the find caused some concern to Gaius as began to remember about one of his old college teachers who found some thing in the deserts of Egypt back before the war in 1928. Gaius was only young at the time but he still remembered. His name was a doctor Langford and shortly after reporting it, he disappeared and was never heard from again. If this was just as important as he thinks, there will be no way any one was going to find out about this find, well just not yet.

The stone sarcophagus beside the craft had nothing on the out side, it's lid was broken, may be by a fallen stone no one knew "The skeleton is that of a male, may be six foot tall" said Ian

"there is some thing to" said Gaius "look around the neck"

"what is it? Did it crawl inside and died after it was buried"

"I am not sure" finished Gaius, it was then they got their answer. One of the natives found a pool of crystal clear water, inside swimming were eel like creatures and he thought that they might be a good idea for a meal. So unbeknown to every one else, he tried to catch one but it caught him instead. The creature jumped and buried itself into the native neck, a few minutes later the native open his eyes and they flashed.

For some reason only known to him and the creature inside of the native, he grab one of the rifles and started firing upon the others. It was as if the native was processed, his eye were glowing and he was speaking some weird dead language that Ian thought was Egyptian. Kartook was the first to act, with his rifle! He shot the native clearly in the head and killed him, it was all over.

As they approached the body, they finally spotted the creature coming out of his mouth and heading for another wounded native, Kartook reacted again and shot it. They found the pool of water with the creatures and worked out that the native had came to close to it and was infected, now they had the answer of what happen to the skeleton in the stone sarcophagus, he too was infected by the same creature.

With four dead and three injured, Gaius believe it was time to return to civilisation. This cave system would be seal and forgotten, Kartook and the survivors made up a story of evil spirits in those mountains that brought nothing but death to those who enter them. Ian and Gaius return to Sydney, never to tell any one what they saw and witness.

"Doctor Gaius Hamilton died of Malaria a five years later and that was when I received a package from his lawyers telling me off what he had found" finished Stephen

"that is a good story" said Jack as he was getting a bit nervous, wishing he bought his gun "are you telling me that you went back and that you are all Goa'uld"

"that is impossible sir, Teal'c and I would have detected them" said Sam

"indeed, I am not aware of any Goa'uld symbiote" finished Teal'c

"yes General, we did go back and there is no way that we were infected" Said Stephen as he put their minds at rest "we studied the Doctors notes and found a way to remove them safely, the Symbiotes are now under quarantine in Io at the moment"

"and what or should I say where is Io?" asked Jack

"You will find that out later" finish Stephen "to continue with the story, I visit Ian at the university in 1970, by that time I became director of ASIO ( Australian Security Intelligence Organisation). I wanted to show him the letter I received from Doctor Hamilton and to tell him that he was a close family friend, I was only an agent back then and the letter and the find, gave me the directorship of ASIO. I also wanted to recruit him for my new department"

Stephen than pressed a button and the hologram changed to a photo of another but different type of ship "do any of you know what this ship is and what the letters mean"

They all looked at Daniel, he smiled and looked at the picture "I don't know about the ship! But the letters read Atlanta 357 in ancient Greek"

"Very good Doctor, remember, up too this point! Ian thought he had some sort of key to Atlantis" then he changed the picture to the crystal pyramid Ian father had bought all those years ago "I told him about Doctor Gaius Hamilton and that he had been a family friend of my fathers since their school days. He must have known what line of work I was in because after his death, I received a package telling me all about Ian and what had happen in Peru. Told him how we return and removed every thing in that mountain and buried the whole thing, any way back to this"

"Ian thought the writing was simular to ancient Greek, but it was not quiet the same. the best he could decipher it was "Atlantis 357, then he corrected him self and read it correctly as Atlanta 357

"All this time, he thought his paper weight had said Atlantis! But in fact it read Atlanta, the phase he found many years ago read differently,"

"so what is Atlanta" said Jack

The hologram change to the picture of the Atlantia that was at this moment right over the base "A ship General, you see like many people before him, he made a simple mistake! He misread two of the symbols, he spent a year at the computer and found out that almost half of reports of Atlantis was in fact speaking of"

"Atlanta" said Daniel

"yes Doctor! when Ian was a child, he had actually found the key for Atlantia, not Atlantis" finish Stephen, "the phase Ian found on the key read 'And Adam gave the king a gift from the gods after their journey, the key that shone many colours, Atlanta sank beneath the waves, when the key is placed on it's seat, images of the gods would speak and Atlanta would return again' so of course he excepted my offer and he became my leading research and archaeologist"

"So where did this ship come from?" ask Colonel Sheppard, he had been keeping quiet but was getting more intrigue as the stories continued.

"well Colonel, that is why I am going to tell you how we found it first" said Stephen "then I'll tell you about the ship itself, this could be the most important discovery Earth will ever know, well apart for your Stargate" the hologram changed and Stephen started "it began in 1965 …..."

Simpson desert, 1965.

Geologist and surveyors Exploration team camp

50 kilometres west of Dalhousie Springs

The Winds that blew in this part of the desert were hot, they would pick up the light sand and threw it against any thing that stood in the way. Sometime these winds would become whirlwinds that raced across the sands, after thousands of years of this! the area they were camped looked more like a primitive form of armageddon.

Rock pinnacles stood tall after the wind blew away the sand, there were also termites mounds dotted all over the desert as the little creature devourer the last of any timber that was I the area. The area had been in drought for the last ten years and there was still no sign of it raining with in the next few days also.

It was 6:00 pm and at this time of the year, the sun still had at least three hours before it set. The last week had been very hot and today was more of the same, the survey teams had spent the last three week walking across the whole area measuring every thing they could find in the area, from the smallest hills to the deepest sink hole. They would be finishing up in a few days and returning back to their homes, until then it was Brendon's job to keep them feed.

The survey teams job was to find a suitable area to build another one of those secret American listening base and it quickly became apparent that this whole area might be a little unsuitable.

Brendon Timothy James Had earned his trade as cook in Sydney trade school, he wanted to get the good money and he didn't want to work as hard as he could in the top restaurants in Australia or around the world just for a few dollars. It was then his father shown him an add in the paper for a cook that offered a very good pay, where would you get money like this working under a top class chief. He began to realised that being young and good at your job don't always get you the good Jobs and the good pay, plus he wanted the money.

He answered the add and was excepted, the job was with a government geologist and surveyors exploration company. His first week on the job had taught him really fast that these blokes don't really care for those fancy a-la-cart type rubbish of the cities, out here it had to be good simple food and a lots of it, mostly stews. He had to redo many of the meals and he was in danger of getting the sack, that was when he started to cook the foods his father had taught him when he was a kid.

There were no shops of any of those new supermarket type thing out there! He would have to supplement the supply they take with them. That morning he had shot a few rabbit's and a kangaroo and was cooking them in a camp oven for the evening meal, it had taken him a few weeks and all his skill as a cook to cook the meat tender enough to eat. The first few meal were disasters and had to been thrown out to the dingos, eventually he got it right and the crew began to enjoy his meals.

Brendon noticed that the fire wood for the oven was low and decided to get a few more logs, because of the danger of snakes curling inside the wood stack, it was kept away from the camp. So he walk to the sand hill to get some more wood, but as he grab the first log! a red belly stood up on his tail ready to strike. With out any hesitation, Brendon threw one of the logs he had in his hand at the snake. The log, a good 6 inches in diameter, struck the snake just below it's head a crashed it into the bank behind it.

Then slowly at first! the log and snake start to disappeared into a small sink hole. As he watched! The sink hole began to expand, swallowing the sand hill and every thing in front of him. He began to walk backward at first but then turned and ran as fast as he could as the hole began to expand closer to him, it swallowing one of the tents and part of the campsite before it stopped on this side.

But on the other side, it grew out further and further to become easiest the biggest sink hole he had ever seen since coming to the desert. His job was to feed to crew and he was glad that the evening meal didn't go into the hole, he reached into the ute and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

He had heard of many cars disappearing in these type of holes when they open up on a road and even huge road train trucks have said to disappeared in them, But what he was witnessing now was something that you could put Sydney harbour in, or so he thought.

Luckily his side had stopped expanding when it did and only lost of one tent, with the other side still falling away into the hole, Brendon finished the bottle in one gulp and picked up the CB radio "Base calling team one, come in" he repeated the call three time before the team leader answered

"what's up Cookie"

"think you better bring every one in, we just lost the sand hill and a good bit off ground around the campsite"

"what are you talking about"

"A sink hole has just taken out most of the ground around the camp, as well as the sand hill near it!"

"okay mate, sit tight, we are on our way" Brendon waited and listen as Tom called the other teams to return to base camp immediately. Doctor Tom Paul king was a Geologist out of Canberra division of ASIO and the head of the four man team that were looking for another site for the next Australia/American secret listening base! But this area was starting to be classed as unstable.

Throwing the mic on the seat and grabbing a second bottle, Brendon walked slowly towards the edge of the hole and slowly sat down on the edge, he started drinking and throwing small stones down into the hole. The ground was harder here, more of a rock than sand and very stable

This hole was about the biggest he ever seen, he only seen about a dozen of them but this one was big and it's was still growing. He would put a guess that this was close to 6000 feet deep and about 7000 in diameter, with more of the sides falling into the hole every minute.

The weird part was he was hearing the sound of water, he looked slowly over the edge and saw two small waterfalls flowing either side, washing away more sand on either side of him. Their camp managed to be set up on a solid piece of land about 1600 feet wide jutting out into the sink hole. It was good he was not scared of heights, as he looked over his knee's he could see why this part of the ground was stable.

The crews arrived back at camp site and the men began sounding off a whole range of colourful words as they walked over to the hole. Brendon stood and walked over to Tom, as team leader he would have to decided what to do next.

"before you do any thing, I think there is something down there you need to see" and the two men walked carefully to the edge where Brendon was sitting "was sitting here waiting for you to come back and spotted that"

Tom looked over the edge "looks like concrete!"

"just what I thought" Brendon then pointed to a corner "looks more like reinforced concrete to me! See the bars sticking out"

"yeah, but it is a little to late to have a look right now, we will see what to do in the morning"

"HEY! Where my tent?" came a voice behind them

"Sorry Keith! It's down there" Brendon pointed down the hole

"looks like you might have to sleep in the ute tonight" said Tom with a smile on his face

"dam it, are we staying?" Finished Keith

"for now!" then Tom said to all the crews " okay check the area and make sure it's safe, cookie! Is the feed ready"

"Shit! I forgot about that" he went over to the oven "yep, every thing just right"

"Good! lets have a feed and get ready for tomorrow"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the stories I am writing about, nor do I receive any royalties, wish I did, any way, for the rest of the information about this story, see chapter ONE

The Thirteenth Commonwealth

Chapter four

"What they found down there was this shuttle and once I was informed of the discovery, the whole area was shut down and I sent in people I knew I could trust. One of those teams managed to get into the craft and found it in working order. The thirteenth had apparently sealed the base and the craft over ten thousand year ago" finished Stephen

"Incredible!" said Sam

"really! You found a alien space craft in 1965 and didn't tell us!" said Jack

"Jack! We were in the secret business, if you had something like that, would you tell us" said General Piece "hang on! You did and you didn't"

Jack did one of his trade mark looks, as Stephen smile and continued the history lesson "Back in those days General, Australia was still more of a British colony than it is today. The only one we could trust back then was good old mother England and after some heavy discussion and the blessing of our Prime Minister, the Queen she placed my self and my whole department in charge of the whole project. I was amazed as to how quickly the situation had changed, one minute my survey teams was looking for another place to build a new spy listening station for your people and the next we were making plans to enter space ….." Jack understood Stephen completely, it was the same for him after the Stargate program started.

"So with instructions from the Queen, our Prime Minister notified your president that the area he wanted the new listening post was just to unstable for any type of major works, we even sent him the pictures of the sink holes (Of course there were no bunker or craft visible, that was long gone before it's destruction) the President than thank the Prime minister and asked him if he could keep looking! But by the end of the sixties and early seventies, your people had developed a new spy device and thankfully your people didn't require our help any more."

"my people?" asked Jack

"well of course General" said General Piece "don't matter when in the past or future these thing happen, if you in the Job of keeping secrets then they are your people" Stephen could see that there was some thing between O'Neill and Piece, but that had to wait until after this meeting, but right now ..

"I selected a few men of my own to keep this a solely an British/Australian project, people I can trust and a few the Queen could trust from MI5. We then sent them to a little Island base inside the already restricted part of the great barrier reef, the base began as a small marine research station during the first world war. Then around 1940, it was converted into a bigger underground and underwater submarine complex with the works. It had all the things we needed, hangers and work shops that repaired our submarines during the war, now became laboratories for research and development for the new project."

"The site still exist today as one of Australia's popular tourist attractions, you could book a room in what would have been a laboratory. You could sleep next to huge class panels and wake up to see all the marine life, you could also see the artificial coral reef where damaged parts and even damaged submarine were dumped. You could also see the man made channels that gave the submarines entrance to the underwater dry docks" Stephen than click through the hologram pictures of the site today "So as soon as the base was ready, we shipped the three crafts we found and began our research on them"

"three crafts!" said Jack

"Yes General, you know the passenger shuttle! With them were these two crafts" replied Stephen as he pressed the hologram switch showing two identical ships

"I know a fighter when I see one" said Sheppard "and those two are fighters" for the first time every one agreed that were fighters

"Yes Colonel! They are, they are what the thirteenth calls Vipers and best calculation on how fast they can go with out using their FTL's is just under light speed"

"they are FTL equip" ask Sam

"yes colonel! but we can talk about them later." Stephen then the hologram to show all three ships "the best guess we have is that these crafts had been in that sealed base for over ten thousand years"

"Ten thousand years!" said Jack

"that would be the time that Earth was occupied by Ra" said Daniel

"Indeed" was from Teal'c

"precisely Teal'c, The craft is a passenger type shuttle assigned to the Atlanta fleet, not assigned to the Atlanta it self. It is about 660 feet long and 165 feet wide, it is simular to a Boeing 626 and has three wings situated towards the rear of the craft. The design does not really work for atmosphere flying and as we found out a few times, it is heavily stabilised by the ships computers! but in space, it was a dream to fly. The shuttle was covered in a thick layer of dust and we had no idea as to how we were going to get it out, that was until General Hicks, a sergeant at the time, found a way into the craft through an emergency hatch"

"he quickly found the shuttle power plant and activate it" all this time the hologram was showing how all this had taken place "using the craft computers, which I can say personally has a translation program, it was 100% operational. As I said before, the base was sealed deliberately. If it wasn't for the sink hole and the weight of the sand and rocks on that corner, we would never knew it was there. We blasted the exposed wall away to fly the shuttle out and to the island base."

"we found no sign of rust or corrosion in the hanger or on the shuttle and the two fighters, every thing that was placed in that sealed area was in perfect condition. We tested the metal from the shuttle and found that they were not made on this planet, the computer systems also began to tell us who the people were that built them" Stephen then pressed a button again

"Their story began on a planet called Kobol, in another solar system millions of light years away. The information noted that they had a civilisation that span hundreds of thousand of worlds until their sun began to collapse and die, by then their civilisation were only thirteen tribes remaining on the planet of Kobol.

A few years before their Sun finally died, these thirteen tribes left Kobol to find new homes of their own. Twelve of these tribes settled in another systems while the thirteenth came to Earth over ten thousand years ago. This is where the Kobolians found the truth of their existence"

"the Goa'uld Ra!" said Teal'c

"Well yes Teal'c! they did find him" said Stephen "but what they really found was their heritage! But I will leave that to Commander Adam to fill you in"

"Commander who?" asked Jack

"Commander Adam" Stephen then placed a disc about six inches in diameter on the table "we found this hologram disc inside the shuttle" and he pressed the centre button of the disc and sat down as the hologram of an older man began to play

"Greetings, my name is Commander Adam, and I am the last surviving Lord of the Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol. We built this bunker to survive a long period of time to protect these craft for our brothers, as a seer! I have knowledge that a evil darkness will one day engulf the universe and that our brother will need them to build a fleet that has to stop this darkness"

"Hello! We killed them! There no more bad guys left in the galaxy" said Jack

"Stephen stopped the hologram "Yes General, your people were in fact instrumental in destroying the Goa'uld! But we believe they are talking about another group that you have not meet yet"

"oh great! more bad guys"

Stephen Just nodded and continued to play the hologram "the story of what I am about to tell you is a story you must also tell our brothers when you find them. They believed that humans were created or evolved on Kobol, they are wrong and so were we."

"If you do not know this yet, I will began with this, 'over a million years ago, there were a group of humans calling themselves Alterans. These people were our forefathers and they were not created or evolved on Kobol but on Earth, A plague began wiping these people out, so they came to a decision to leave this galaxy in a city ship called Atlantis! They were hoping to avoid their final extinction."

"I do not know if they were successful, but there were another group of Alterans who missed or were left behind on Earth! These people left this system for the planet they called Kobol, it is unknown as to what happen to those who left this Galaxy, but those on Kobol survived and we advance our civilisation over many system until our sun began to die"

"finally the remaining Thirteen colonies had to leave Kobol over 15 thousand year period, twelve of these colonies left and settled in a system of twelve planets while we, the thirteenth came here to Earth ten thousand of your years ago. But what we found was a race parasites using the Human descendants of the Alterans from this world as symbiotic host to conquer the universe! they called themselves the Goa'uld, one of these called himself Ra and had taken a host from your North African desert region. He and others had proceeded to collect humans from across this planet to spread among the stars as slaves and host, how many people they stole is not known and so we decided to stop him"

"we help the people of this earth to battle with Ra and forced him from this planet and to bury the Astria Porta or as the Goa'uld called it, the Chappa'ai so no other Goa'uld can come to the planet. Not long after this we found two very large bases, one on this planets moon and the other on another moon orbiting Jupiter, (as the humans of this planet called it) these bases belong to the Ancient race calling themselves the Alterans. We learned of their story and how we were their descendants"

"After Ra was pushed of the planet, we battle against his ships to give him another reason to never return. Ra decided it was not worth occupying the planet and abandon Earth and it's system forever. We had lost many of our ships in the battle, those that survived you will find them stored in a base we created in a system called Alpha Centaur. We decided to abandon what technology we had left and lived with the humans of this world, this craft was left behind as a record and to inform our brothers of their heritage" The hologram stopped

"wow" said Jack

"It's amazing, another group of humans arriving to help the people of Earth to remove Ra" said Daniel

"The Goa'uld would rather flee a stronger enemy than be defeated and they would not proclaim any defeat either! in case a system lord decide to challenge him" said Teal'c

"So they just claim the planet to be unprofitable and wipe it from their memory" said Jack

"Indeed" finished Teal'c

Just then a tone was heard "come" a very young female Captain walked in and handed him a tablet "Right! Just a minute" and he turn to his guest just as a few very young service personal walked in carrying trays of food and drinks "sorry for keeping you for so long, you must be hungry please enjoy some refreshment, I will return shortly" Stephen stood and left the room

"so what do you think" said Sam to Jack

"I don't know, how is it that we haven't detected this place before" said Jack

"Unknown" said Teal'c "may be it is well shielded"

"Then we would have detected their power source" said Sam

"you could have Colonel but disregarded it as some thing else" said a young female Asian Lieutenant "a program was placed into the shields by the thirteenth to protect the bases, we tested them with the Ancients, Asgard and even with the Goa'uld shields! You just couldn't detect any thing above the normal planet or moon gravity readings"

"Amazing" said Sam "if what you say is true, than an enemy would have no idea if your shields are up or down"

"That's right Colonel" replied Admiral Crooks "that is why the Atlanta suddenly appear on Earth's sensors, we dropped our shields to let you know we were there"

"if you hadn't" said Jack

"if we hadn't General! We wouldn't be talking, but circumstances has really forced our hand" said Stephen as he walked back into the room picked up a slice of fruit bun from the table "I would like to have told you our story in more detail but things have change and I will have to give you the short version"

"short version!" said Sam

"Yes Colonel! Now if you sit, we shall begin" and Stephen waited until the sat down again "by about 1968, we had confirmed this base on the moon and on the moon of Io near Jupiter, then as your people began your moon landings, we had to be careful not to surprise any of your astronauts

so we scale down our trips in between your missions" Stephen walked over to the table and pressed the hologram button and grab a drink from the table "it wasn't until we watched the Apollo 13 failed mission that we wanted to enter the base and get it operational"

"we had tested the shuttle cloaking ability on a few orbits around earth a few times and then in March 1971! we took the shuttle Atlanta 357 to the moon and finally landed near the entrance of the base, it was a faster trip then your Apollo missions had ever dream off. We entered the base two hours after leaving Earth, Field Marshal Peter Blanes and his SAS soldiers were the first to enter the base in ten thousand years. They found the old Thirteenth tribe space suits still in good condition stored in the shuttle and used them to walk on the moon and open one of the main hatches. These suits were not like the Americans, all bulky and clumsy, but were more manoeuvrable and easy to walk around. They soon found the power plants and activated the bases systems,"

"the base was mostly on the dark side of the moon, so I was happy that attentive observers on Earth will never notice a group of people landing and walking on the moon."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the stories I am writing about, no do I receive any royalties, wish I did, any way, for the rest of the information about this story, see chapter ONE and read carefully

The Thirteenth Commonwealth

Chapter Five

"After we reached and reactivated the base on the moon in 1971, we began to search out the base that was suppose to be on Io. At first we were looking for a base like this one, but have you ever hear of the expression 'That's no moon! It is a space Station'"

"don't tell me! Please don't tell me"

"sorry General, it was a quote made for this base. The Base on Io is not just a base on a moon, the whole moon is the base. Io is one biggest unnatural! Or should I say man made space station we ever seen, you could dock several ship's of Atlanta size as well as many other ships. It also has a construction facility to build any and as many class of ship one would need, we also found that it also have schools, factories and housing complexes and any thing else a civilisation would need"

"your joking!" said Daniel

"No Doctor Jackson, as president of this commonwealth, I can invite you and your team to spend as long as you want in Io"

"that would be great, how about you Sam" said Daniel

"I will love to" said Sam

"hey! Superior here, you go if I let you go" finished Jack

"But sir, think of all the things we can learn?" said Sam,

"this happens every time Carter"

"tell you what! Why don't I get every thing sorted and by the time we finished here and you can come and have a look only if you agree General"

"I can't see why not but! IOA might see it differently" finished Jack

"soon you might not have to worry about them General, not after this" said Stephen now he has to start the next surprise "our next little surprise came during one of our trips to Io, the sensors on the shuttle detected a faint signal from an abandon spaceship on the surface of Mars."

"Atlanta?" asked Colonel Sheppard, hoping to jump in ahead of Stephen

"Good guess Colonel, but No" he changed the hologram to show a very battered Battlestar "what we found was the Rycon, she is a ship made and came from the other twelve colonies"

"now this is getting ridiculous"said Jack

"we were thinking the same thing General, all of these things can not be true! It was as if some one was leaving then here"

"But how was this be possible! How did it get here?" asked Sam "I thought you said they left to go on the other side of the galaxy?"

"the hologram didn't say the other twelve left for the other side of the galaxy, in fact it just said they left for another system" finished stephen and Jack thought a little

"he is right sir" finished Sam, This has to be too good to be true! thought Mitchell, first we are told about Atlanta but they are not telling us where they found it, now he is telling us of a second space ship from the very people the Hologram Adam said left Kobol and never to be heard of again! And Stephen could see them all thinking what all this mean, Sam was trying to add all these thing up in her mind and was getting no where.

Teal'c sort of understood why Ra didn't find these ships or bases, if the president was right about some one was guiding them! May be one of the Ancients was interfering again, he was not sure. Stephen than began the story on what they found

"The Rycon crashed landed on Mars some where in 1947, from it's computers, we found out what happen to them" said Stephen "the other twelve colonies had in fact founded colonies in a system of twelve planets called the Cyrannus Star System, like the thirteenth, they gave up all of their technology over 7 thousand years ago. Then 5269 years later they made their first steps back to the stars, the ships computers told about a Cylon war that began in their year of 6293, The Colonial forces went to the aid of a group of beings by the name of the Hasaris"

"then by their time of 7300, The Rycon was involved in the Battle of Cosmara Archipelago with these Cylons. It was the biggest battle witness by any human so far, both Cylon and Colonial warships were hammering away at each other to force one or the other into submission. Fighters were dancing around each other in a dance of death, even though the humans were better pilots than the Cylons! It was the number the cylons used to over whelm the humans. Missiles from each side were launch against each another and Mega lasers reached across space to burn holes in ships outer armour plates.

Cosmara Archipelago was a very volatile area with clouds of gases and other anomalies just waiting to explode, Mega-lasers easy ignite these gases to destroy an enemy ship with in it's grasp. So it was! that single missile ignited one of the larger gas anomaly, the anomaly exploded as bright as a star. The humans was horrified as one after another of the unstable Anomaly began to exploded, and before long the whole systems was going critical.

A chain reaction began slowly at first, but became faster as one anomaly after another began to flare up as the Cosmara Archipelago system began to pull it self apart. The biggest star in that system reacted to the explosions as it was buffered by all the shock waves until! the star disappeared into itself to form a very dense black hole, sucking into it every thing within the system and a billion light years around it. It happen so quickly that no human or machine could react and were drawn into it"

The battlestar Rycon was the largest of the colonial battlestars and being the furthest ship from the black hole, tried to out run it. It almost worked, until one of it's engines failed due to battle damage. As the big ship came closer to destruction, a one in a billion chances happened before their eyes. The gods open a worm hole between the Rycon and the black hole and instead of being lost into a black hole! disappeared into the worm hole, just before the Cosmara Archipelago System ceased to exist.

The Rycon travelled through the Worm hole at an alarming rate, finally with many of her crew dead and very badly damaged! The Rycon exited the worm hole inside a system that was completely unknown, well to them! It was only a myth in their book of the word, soon they would find out that it was the home of the thirteenth tribe and what we call the Sol system. With no engines, the large craft drifted uncontrollable toward the forth planet in this system and there was no way of slowing it down or manoeuvring it into an orbit, the survivors will have to abandon the ship and head for the only liveable planet in the system planet. The survivors thought that Earth was a myth, but now they were about to land on that planet"

Stephen could tell he had them completely of guard, their was no real explanation why this had happen and yet it did. Stephen had an answer for them, but will they except it, only time will tell. "when you return General, you would need to check on any of your secret documents about the Rycon and Roswell in 1947. That's IF! That wrath fighter didn't destroy every thing in area 51 as well"

"looks like I have to concentrate cleaning up area 51 first" said Jack

"let me help you with this little information, firstly the Rycon is a Columbia class Battlestar, it is a little over 1,265 meters long and has a crew compliment of about 1,000 people. The ship FTL drive is powered by something called Tylium which also fuels about 150 fighters, by the time we found her though, none of these fighter's remained.

"so far you told us about the Shuttle and the reactivation of these bases and now the story of this Rycon, as of yet! you told us nothing of this Atlanta" said Jack

"sorry General, but there is a lot to tell you! By the time we found the Rycon, the year was only 1973 and we have another 35 years yet to go, so how long you like to stay here?" said Stephen

"as long as it takes"

"okay! lets continue on with the Atlanta then. On that same year, Io sensors had pin pointed where the Atlanta was lying, so we gather the usual people and tried to raise her from the ocean bed"

"The ocean bed! So where was the Atlanta sir?" asked Sam

"She was in the Mariana Trench Colonel"

"but the Mariana Trench is the deepest part of the world's oceans it said to be about 11.03 kilometres (6.85 miles) deep, the pressure down there would crash a space ship" said Sam

"Yeah! How about that" chimed in Jack

"well we are talking about a race of people who had the technology of the Ancient who sank a city in oceans deeper then the Mariana trench and in another galaxy, the only thing protecting the ship was it's shields as it laid there" said Stephen

"see! no need to worry Carter" said Jack to Sam

"But sir! That was the Ancients! These are not the ancients?"

"no! But before the ship was put to rest, the thirteenth did have some of the technology of the Ancients" finished Stephen

"Io" finished Mitchell

"sorry sir! I just .."

"I know colonel, at the time it was hard for us to understand as well. The professor and his crystal Pyramid, along with a team of SAS finally docked with the ship in 1976 and raise her from the bottom. The operation had taken part at the darkest time of the night with no moon, we were hoping no one would notice a three kilometre ship breaking the ocean surface. An hour after she broke the surface of the ocean, she was in orbit above the dark side of the moon. Three days later, we brought her to Io"

"Three Kilometres" that really surprise Jack

"that's about 1.86411358 miles sir" said one of the female officers standing near by

"Oh, thank you" said Jack whispered to her and wink

"Yes general" Stephen changed the hologram to show the Atlanta "she is 3,304 meters long, or 1,8 miles and is 40 decks high, her width including her pods is 1,356 meters. But unlike the Rycon. The difference between the Rycon and the Atlanta is the Rycon fighter pods were connected to the body by arms, the Atlanta was connected or moulded to the ship. The Atlanta also has three flight pods with a oblong shape" as the hologram changed to show the Atlanta in all her glory

"she looks like one of those infinity symbols" said Jack as he began to get bored again with the techno babble starting again.

"yes General, that is a good way of putting it" laughed Stephen "The biggest and best part of the ship is Atlanta's bridge, she has a bi-level bridge that spanned the entire top of the forward section and is over viewed by a central towering/revolving command centre" Stephen let the hologram continue as it pointed out the hardware of the ship. "these two ships became the bases of our fleet today, in 1980 we founded a colony on a planet orbiting Alpha Centauri A Sun. It was one that was terraformed by the Ancients millions of years ago but never used, so we decided colonised so we didn't need to rely on supplies from Earth. We offered off worlders (as you call them General) a save environment to do what they love, we bought them there to helps us with our farming and other construction needs. The following year we found a second terraformed planet orbiting Alpha Centauri B Sun, so we turned it into a military base"

"Mr president" asked Sam "sorry for the silly question, I understand you used off worlders, most of them wouldn't be technically advance for operating a spaceship! also how did a country of 20 million people managed to crew a fleet of starships as well as colonised two planets?"

"not to mention these two bases" said Daniel

"That is a very good question, I was wondering when you will; get to that" said Stephen

"well how did you do it?" finished Jack

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the stories I am writing about, no do I receive any royalties, wish I did, any way, for the rest of the information about this story, see chapter ONE and read carefully

The Thirteenth Commonwealth

Chapter Six

"The answer to that question is going to be hard for some of you to swallow" said Stephen "but here goes, yes we did and still do used off worlders for our farming and manufacture sector and they are paid more than what those on earth are being paid today. We don't just take every thing they grow, we buy what we need, we even open trade route with not just the civilisation they came from but also other worlds in the galaxy."

"but in the beginning though, before we had contact with these other worlds! Our growth began with one of our co finders by the name of General Jodie Blanes, she is the wife of Field Marshal Peter Blanes. At the time she was our head doctor and only a colonel, well she was our only doctor at the time as well. We were all sitting together in this very room trying to work out that same problem, the computer in Io said it could manufacture at lest one battlestar simular to the Rycon every two years"

"every two years!" said Jack

"That means you have about 15 battlestars today" said Daniel

"You would think so doctor, but as the years progress, we opened more construction docks in Io and we are now able to build at lest 10 battlestar a year, but of course we don't just need battlestars, we need other ships as well"

"of course" said Jack

"so we could hire a crew for one or two of the carriers with the wealth just from Io, but people and governments might get just a little bit suspicious when their best people begin to disappear! and that's not including all the engineers and labours we would need as well, the planet would most likely panic and go to war. Then that was when Doctor Blanes came up with her Idea"

"what sort of Wealth are we talking about Mr president?" said Jack, this word got his attention

"Io storage system not just had enough materials to build the ships General. It also had enough Gold, silver, diamonds and other metals to pay the whole planet debts a hundred times over"

"unbelievable" said Daniel

"it was at that Doctor" finish Stephen " but with all this wealth and we couldn't hire all the people we really need for the ships we were going to build, we can hire enough people to crew the ships we need to protect earth and Alpha Centauri! but for the long term, Jodie came up with the idea that was worrying in a moral concept. What she wanted us to do was to either adopt or remove the unwanted orphan children from the world orphanages and to bring them to Io and teach them"

"WHAT!" said Jack

"precisely what we said at the time" said Stephen "she explain about a television program about how the poor would giver away their children to the orphanages because they could not feed them. The conditions of these orphanages were worse then people ever believed, all these children were usually just dumped at the orphanage and forgotten" every one was watching the hologram as the images of these children and orphanages were shown "the worse thing about was that most of these children were being used as sex slaves and child labour in sleazy factories around the world"

"yes General, sadly this is the truth! I could only imagine what it was like back then" finished Sam, "but today this still happens" she too had tired to help when she could but found it too big for her and her current status

"yes colonel, so at first we began to adopt children from the western countries legally, countries like the US, Britain, Europe and Australia. In the poorer countries, it was different. People were wondering why many orphanages were just closing up and their children just disappearing, sometimes reports came in of whole villages would disappear"

"villages! What do you mean Villages" said Jack

"Easy, we found out that some of these evil men were actually moving these children to do their evil work to certain villages, so rather just take the children! We took the whole village and punished the people involved." all this time the hologram was showing every one what happen the those responsible "Children as young as six months were brought to Io, we feed them and gave them a room with a warm comfortable bed. Than we discovered out some thing amazing about the station medical centre, it had a side effect when we were treating their illness and wounds" said Stephen

"how do you mean" asked Daniel

"well, first let me ask you what the first thing you do when you come back off world?" asked Stephen

"Well we go to medical bay and get checked up" said Colonel Sheppard

"it's the same when you first come to any of our bases, today it is built into a shields and we all have a watch size decontamination field" said Stephen as he lifted his arm to show them the watch "but in those days, all we had was a scanner in Io that is simular to what you call today a cat scan. The body is scanned for any sign of illness or viruses that we might have picked up on our travels, it also heals and repair any human of alien life forms" finished Stephen

"what! With out any sort of surgery!" said Jack

"that's right Jack, any real medical issues, we put you through the Io medical centre and Hospital and you were all fixed. Back in 1975 though, we found out that the machine did more to repair and heal the body. Doctor Jackson! Could you tell me precisely how much of our brain do we use?"

"we use all of our brain normally unlike popular theories, it's all about what we learn and how much we can hold" said Daniel

"Very good Doctor, but this scanner proved that theory wrong. One of the side effect we discovered with this scanner is that it will give the person being scanned the needs to learn the technology of the ancients" said Stephen

"but that nearly happen to me" said Jack "and it nearly killed me, if it wasn't for he Asgard"

"I did read about that General, I believe what happen to you is the information was downloaded into your brain with out it being prepared to take it"

"Interesting theory" said Jack

"yes and we have proved it many times General with these children, the learning capability has increased by one hundred fold.

Then there is the second side effect and that is weather you call it a side effect, more of a bonus and that is a longer life. We don't know how much longer we may have but the Blanes were the oldest of our group back when all this started and they are still with us. Doctor Blanes is know 100 years old and has a body of a thirty year old, while her husband is five years older and he looks as he is in his forties but only time will tell how much longer life it has given us" No one really said any thing! But they were surly thinking it

"Can you really be sure" said Sam "just think of what this technology can do on Earth!"

"no more cancer! No more poverty…?" finished Daniel

"It does get us all thinking, but as I said, only time will tell" Stephen finish then continued "We adopted and removed nearly a thousand children by the end of that month and after we had cured all of their diseases and deformities, we a warm bed and placed them into Io schools. By the end of the following month, we had brought to Io almost 20,000 children. If we left these children on earth, they might have died, or been raped or in slavery, but now they are in command of starships"

"in the western countries like the United States, we went on a different path. We began to hired the parents of the countries gifted children and gave them jobs, the children went into the Io education system and we all know what happen after that." said Stephen "by the end of the year 1976, we had nearly 50,000 children studying in Io and every year after that! the number of children either doubled or tripled, today I think we have about 10 billion people who origins came from earth during these times" Just as he was finishing, a female Captain came into the room.

"you wish to see me sir"she said as she saluted Stephen

"yes Captain, General O'Neill! May I introduce to you Captain Annie Ferries"

"Sir" said the Captain Ferries as she saluted and Jack stood and return the saluted and shook her hand

"Captain, it good to meet you"

"Captain, can you tell these people your story of what happen to you and how you arrive here" said Stephen

"yes sir! I arrived here in the year of 1980...

"Annie Ferries was a ten year old orphan, an accident had taken away her parents from her sisters. She lived in a small town of Casper with her brother Henry and her sisters gay and Darlene, on their parents farm across the north Platte river. After their parents were killed by a drunken driver, they spent some time in the book orphanage slash detention centre until their uncle was found."

"Their uncle, unknown to the people on Earth! Worked and lived on the moon. James Ferries was hired by the commonwealth two years ago after he left the American air force, but in-case of any emergency, a number was left with the tax office, the number was channel to Io personnel department. By the time the message reached him, Lieutenant James Ferries was in his MK 7 viper on patrol outside of the solar system."

"By the time James arrived back on Earth, two years had gone by and the children were separated between two orphanage. James had to approach the courts to get permission to take the children with him, after a lengthy court case that lasted another two years, permission was finally given."

"The time came when he was allow to take them, he drove out to the institution and parked his BMW E28 M5 in the car park. The car turned a lot of heads and was in fact the centre of attention when walked up the steps and through the front door and up to the front desk, "yes! Can I help you?" said the lady behind the desk"

"My names is James Ferries, I am here to take my niece and nephew home"

"just a minute sir" and the girl stood and walked into another room, shortly after a older man with receding hair line walked out of the room. As he came closer, James could smell the alcohol and smoke on him

"James Ferries"

"yes" said James as he stood and stretch out his hand and it with the older man

"Gary Tubs, I am in charge of this orphanage. I received the paper work yesterday and I was ordered to hand the children over to you"

"Thank you Mr Tubs"

"Annie and Henry are in the auditorium at the moment! Come with me" he walked down the hall, "please excuse the tardiness Mr Ferries, but we are saying good bye to thirty of our girls this week"

"Good bye? Where are they going" but James knew where they were heading, these were going to be in Io in a week time

"well they are first going to a resort to spend some time with councillors" he said as they past several doors "then they are transferring to another institution" then they stopped in front of one of the door at the end. Mr Tubs open the door and the room had about thirty Children "excuse me miss Andrews! Can we have the Ferries children please"

"Miss Ferries and master Ferries, you may leave" she said A young girl stood and slowly walked to the door and stopped in her tracks

"do you know who I am Annie?" said James, she looked at him hard "it has been a long time"

"uncle James" said said as she ran to him and threw her arms around him crying. "I thought I'll never see any one again"

"it's alright Annie, I have been working and only just now been told of your father" and he looked up at Gary Tubs, "sorry, but it's been almost seven years since I seen any of these children"

"that's understandable" Henry was only Eight years old and did not know James all that well.

"Hello Henry, I am your uncle James"

"Hello sir, Annie told me you were coming for us"

"Have you two packed up your things yet?" asked Gary Tubs

"Yes sir" they both said

"good, go and get them and put them in my car" said James and the two headed off to their rooms, James signed the last of the paper work and meet them at the car. the children Loaded their things into the car, and headed to the other orphanage for the youngest of his brothers children."

"My two remaining sisters were Gay who was six and Darlene who was four, they were in a orphanage of preschoolers. Not a lot of people knew, but back in the eighties they were trying to keep the younger children away from the older ones so that their criminal activaties did not transferred to the younger ones, it failed.

James has never seen these two children, he was worried they would be frighten of him. This went through his mind right up to the time he finally meet them in the lounge of the orphanage, Annie and Frank stood beside James to help the two young ones.

The two girls spotted Annie and Henry and ran to them, hugging them. "Girls" said Annie "this is your uncle James"

Gay looked at James and said "hello, Dad told me stories about you" while Darlene just hid behind Annie,

"I hope they were good stories" he said

"yes sir" then after gathering their bags, they all packed the car left for James unit. The unit was more of a penthouse at a city motel, many had thought James was rich but the truth was that it was all paid by the Commonwealth.

"After a week of swimming and visiting restaurants and watching movie's and just getting to know their uncle, it was time to go back to the Commonwealth. James then told the children where he had been working and no one was to know about it yet, to say that the children were excited was an understatement as they had watched the sci fi movies of the time and wish they could travel in space! Now that was what they were going to do"

"James drove the children out to a private airfield out in the Midwest and parked the car inside a one of the large hangers on the airfield, the car was then taken from James and taken some where else. James and the children sat into a lounge room where they could watch TV or play games until the shuttle was ready, after some dinner and a sleep! They boarded the shuttle around midnight"

"after we arrived, we were checked over in the medical centre and placed into Io education system. For a while we saw uncle James every weekend but After I graduated, I enrolled in flight School to become a fighter pilot. My brother follow me a two years later, Gay became an apprentice astro-engineer and could service and maintain any sort of space ship the Commonwealth had, Darlene enrolled as a marine and is now a Captain. Today, my uncle James is the Commander of the Battlestar Gaia, Henry and myself are fighter pilots assigned to the Gaia while Gay is assigned to the Atlanta."

"that is amazing story Captain" said Jack

"you will find over a billion stories just like hers Jack, some a little easy to hear while other you would need a box of tissues"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the stories I am writing about, no do I receive any royalties, wish I did, any way, for the rest of the information about this story, see chapter ONE and read carefully.

A/N just a quick reply to Orionastro from chapter 6 who said "very good new chapter, I do wonder how the Asgard will React to this new situation with Earth . And The SGC with their battle cruisers . Cant hardly wait for the next chapters"

Thank you, it is hard which way I would go and what to write next. But if you remember, The Asgard had already committed suicide by this point. I have not changed any part of Stargate SG1 or Atlantis, universe has never happened, thank you.

The Thirteenth Commonwealth

Chapter 7

"to fill you in what happen to Captain Ferries since she graduated! she is now a grand mother of three, Captain"

"yes sir, I fell in love with a boy from flight school and we were married a year later. We have 20 children"

"TWENTY CHILDREN!" said Jack

"oh my" said Sam

"Our first child! A boy was born nine months after our wedding and our last child was born two years ago. My first grand child was born just last year"

"may be if I could explain" stood another older soldier

"Jack! This is Commodore Eddie Darbie, he is the bases medical officer here on the moon" said General Piece

"Commodore! Please do explain" said Jack

"It simple really sir" he said as he changed the hologram to show the reproduction system of humans "the medical scanner heals every disease human has"

"including cancer!" said John Sheppard

"yes Colonel, as it heals the body and we all became very fertile and can have children at a very young age and well into what you may consider old age. The Blanes, who we mention earlier has also produce children, in-fact they had their last child only last year"

"That is incredible!" Said Sam, Jack on the other hand was deep in thought

"it is Colonel, it is one of the reasons we have so many people in such a small space of time" he turned to Anne "Thank you Captain, you may sit"

"Captain! Are you planning to have any more children" asked Sam

"oh yes sir, Johnny and I are planning on that"

"thank you Captain" finished Sam and the captain saluted and left the room

"Two years after the Captains story, we nearly made a mistake that brought some of your law enforcement to begin investigating some of our interests on earth"

"your interests!" asked Jack

"yes General, you see we bought the orphanages all over the world to help us with the orphans. We bought the orphanage where the Captain was placed the following week and had replaced the manager. Every year we began transported some of the children to Io, but on our second year, we ran into a bit of trouble"

"We did found out later that one of the girls had a pimp who wanted her back to earn him more money, so he filed a missing person report with the police" said

"Pimp! How old was this girl?" asked Jack

"well unlike popular theories, these pimps persuaded the girls at a very young age" said General Piece "we are talking about eight years old and younger"

"oh my!" said Sam

"that is!..." Daniel didn't have to finished, Teal'c just raise his eye brow and Jack began to crack his knuckles

"we thought the same thing and sadly it still happens in some third world countries and when we find them, we quickly remove them" finished Stephen, the pictures on the hologram began to change "as you see! we track the reports through some corrupt police officers who were part of a organised child paedophile group, but before we could stop him permanently! the CIA was called in to investigate large amounts of missing children, we became too careless by removing these children from the United States and now we had to deal with them"

"The FBI and CIA and every law enforcement agency in the world spent the next three years investigating the disappearance of these children, so we had to move fast with a counter investigation. Our investigators became the best Earth will ever know, what they did was to lead a false trail of evidence leading to these ring leaders of the paedophile group. There were no records found to the existence of the children as distant relatives told the investigators that the children were safe in private schools. The ring was smashed and the men were arrested for murder and paedophile sex crimes, they were lock away and never heard of again" finished General Piece

Stephen as he pressed the hologram again "Here is a short film taken by one of the girls on the day the trouble started" Stephen started the hologram "it was taken off her once they arrived in Io"

"Of course" said Jack

The security guards were helping the girls chaperone's to load the girl on the bus "what do you think" said one girl

"about what!" replied another

"The guard silly, do you think he will be great in bed"

"Kim! That's horrible"

The head chaperone began to yell in front but no one was listening, then one of the other guards blew his whistle as loud as he could "okay girls! Quiet down" and he waited until they were quiet, the head Chaperone name, at the time was Abigail Swanson and she was very hard in those days. "as soon as I called your name, place you belongings beside the bus and get in. Susan Harmer!"

"here" one girl said and she placed her bag where she was told and walked onto the bus

"Lyn Cartright" there was no answer "LYN CARTRIGHT!" with a voice that shut every one up

"what!" she yelled back

"Get on the bus"

"screw you too" two of the guards began to walk towards her her "all right I am going" and she threw her bag at the guard who was loading the bus and walked in and sat at the back of the bus.

"Kim Knight!"

"Here" and she walked towards the bus and for the next twenty minutes, each of the 30 girls names were called and walked onto the bus. Once the last of their belongings were loaded, the bus left the orphanage. There was some yelling, some swearing and even a few middle finger symbols directed at the orphanage centre as the bus head for the Midwest.

"One hour later, the bus pulled into a private airfield and into a large hunger. some of the girls exclaimed a few bad words as too "why are we here" or "are we going to fly to the resort!" and "bet you that they are going to shoot us" this made some of the younger children cry."

"A woman than walked onto the bus "listen up! You will alight from the bus and follow me, and if you all try to run away! Think again" and she point to five heavily armed women "they will stop you, leave every thing and move" some of the younger ones began to cry again thinking they were all going to be shot, others just wondered what they have gotten into now. One of the girls just refuse even to get off the bus and stayed in her seat, two of the guards had to drag her off screaming. Lyn Cartright was only upsetting the younger children as she had always, but as soon as she saw the guards and the weapons! May be the old bat at the orphanage was right when she said they were going to remove her from the orphanage memories. Lyn and her partner in crime, Susan Harmer were guarded the most and as the eldest and prone to trouble."

All the girls were marched into a room where they were feed, then they were showered and given a change of underwear and a blue jumpsuit to wear.

Lyn Cartright, Kim knight and Susan Harmer sat by themselves, they were the only girls from their doom and found it hard talking to the other younger girls. They were always in trouble and hated authority, these two were the main ones who had to be guarded.

"these people are in for big trouble" said Lyn

"why!" asked Kim

"as soon as Billy finds me, we leave and head for his place!" she said as she searched her bag for her last cigarette, "dam where is it" then she found it "you want to come"

"how would he know where we are?" asked Susan

"I rang him last night, from the old bats office last night! Told him to keep the place under surveillance and follow the bus"

"How did you know we were leaving?" Kim

"It was on the desk, we are going to some place called Io" said Lyn "Billy going to follow the bus until we get there and then"

"then what!" asked Kim

"we sneak out and run away" little did the girls knew that Billy did in fact followed the bus, only to be pulled over by our police and arrested as soon as he crossed the state line. Billy wouldn't be released for over a week and by that time, the three girls would had left this earth and was never seen again" The hologram finished"

"it was about midnight when the girl were woken and loaded onto the shuttle, next stop for them was Io" Finish stephen "this Billy the girls were talking about, he was the one who placed the missing person report and was arrested when the FBI became involved"

"so what happen to the girls?" asked Sam

"Lyn Cartright became one of the best Marines we ever had, she was respected and loved by her fellow Marines, unfortunately she died in the battle of Midia"

"the battle of Midia?" asked Jack

"yes, it was during our second alien war"

"second! How many did you have?" asked Colonel Sheppard

"we have had a few Colonel! at the moment we are now in what you might call a cold war with a race of apes, but you will learn of these later. The other girls was a Kim knight who is a fighter pilot on board of the Rycon

"at the moment sir" said General Piece "she is on the Pearl"

"okay! Thank you General and Captain Susan Harmer is sitting here" she pointed to the young Captain that been helping Jack

"you were part of that?" said Sam

"Yes sir, we didn't know any better and lived the life we were given" she said "this is a better life!"

"were you there when your friend was killed?" asked Colonel Cameron Mitchell

"yes sir, she was a Sargent back then and I was following her against some Jaffa when one of them threw one of those grenades things"

"A Shock Grenade is a reusable spherical device that emits a blinding light and a deafening sound, rendering all individuals in its vicinity unconscious and temporary blindness. They are often deployed in advance of an attack force to neutralise opposition, they were never meant to kill" said Daniel

"Indeed, the Goa'uld always want prisoners" said Teal'c

"well these did sir" said Susan and she held up her her and they saw a missing finger "I lost a finger but Lyn …" her voice stopped and it was Commodore Eddie Darbie who continued

"Sargent Lyn Cartright was decapitated during the battle of Midia" there was a long period of silence until Stephen started again

"so as you see, we also had a rough road getting to where we are, we began exploring the region around our solar system and Alpha Centauri, That is when we came in contact with the Goa'uld, the first one called himself Qucumatz"

"Teal'c!" said Jack

"I have never heard of him O'Neil, Apophis's did not have dealing with this Goa'uld" he finish and every one looked at Daniel

Daniel was aware of the name of Qucumatz from Mayan mythical ancestors"Qucumatz is one of the Mayans gods who created the world in the Popul Vuh, the book of the people or their bible, he was the god of wind and rain, was closely associated with Tepeu, the god of lightning and fire"

"that figures, we meet him as well" said General Piece

"Both of these deities were considered to be the mythical ancestors of the K'iche' nobility by direct male line. Qucumatz carried the sun across the sky and down into the underworld and acted as a mediator between the various powers in the Maya cosmos. The deity was particularly associated with water, clouds, the wind and the sky."

"okay Daniel, that's enough! We get the picture" said Jack, knowing that if allowed to continue they would be here for a year "he is a snakehead with delusion of immortality"

"your pretty much on the money Jack" finished Stephen "Qucumatz and Tepeu wanted the Atlanta for themselves and was bold enough to try and board us, but the Atlanta guns knock both of their ship into the after world before they had a chance. A week later, we landed at Midian and clean out the remaining Jaffa. These few battles clean out the Goa'uld in our sector, until you brought in Ra and his friends" Jack just shrugged his shoulders

"Well these wars weren't really wars" said Piece "the Atlanta just swatted their ships away as if they were flies, it was mostly Sargent Lyn Cartright and her lost friends who did all the fighting and paid the price"

"anyway! we plotted all the Stargate's you visited and" Stephen then brought up the hologram of the milky way galaxy with each planet with then stargate they visited lite up

"how do you know the places we have been?" asked Jack "you have a spy in command?"

"It would be pretty simple Jack to tell you that a stargate in Io could track every gate in the galaxy" said General Henry Piece "but that would be a lie, we always had a few of our people in your command ever since you began"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the stories I am writing about, no do I receive any royalties, wish I did, any way, for the rest of the information about this story, see chapter ONE and read carefully. Okay, just for a visual reference, the new Battlestar are taken from the new series

The Thirteenth Commonwealth

Chapter 8

Stephen looked back to the hologram with a smile, if Jack knew then that most of his people was ours, he might have a kittens "as you can see General O'Neill, the high lighted dots are places you have visited. You can see that you have pretty much covered the galaxy, but if you focus on this part of the galaxy! The part around Earth" Stephen circled the part of the galaxy with the planets of Kheb, Arkhana and Gadmeer Nova were found, "it's pretty much unexplored to you"

"Carter!" said Jack

Sam stood and walked to the hologram "I do remember most of these places sir! But I believe he is right, apart from these three planets! We rarely explored this area"

"this area encompass the Orion, Carina and the Sagittarius arm's of the galaxy, Earth is in the middle of Orion's arm. We believe that two dwarf galaxy might have collided and merged with our galaxy around fifty to a hundred thousand years ago, our science vessels has found traces inside the voids and believe they may have be the caused of the deterioration of the Kobal sun"

"dwarf galaxies" said Jack

"yes sir" said Sam "a dwarf galaxy is a smaller than normal galaxy that is composed of up to several billion stars, compared to our own Milky Ways of 200–400 billion stars. There is large Monoclinic Cloud that could be classed as a dwarf galaxy that is now closely orbits ours, it contains about 30 billion stars. Dwarf galaxies' formation and activity are thought to be heavily influenced by interactions with larger galaxies and some of our astronomers has identify numerous types of dwarf galaxies around ours, because of their small size, dwarf galaxies have been observed being pulled toward and ripped by neighbouring spiral galaxies until they ultimately merge"

"okay Colonel. I get the picture" interrupted Jack

Stephen just smiled "we haven't explore this area as much as we liked, but we have found some evidence of these dwarf galaxies. The first one in the void near Gadmeer Nova and another close to the planet of Arkhana. Since we removed the Goa'uld, other more aggressive alien forces began to take their place and soon we needed to prepared our selves" the hologram change to show the Rycon "So we began to build more starships simular to the Rycon, the colonels call them Columbia class Battlestar and is about the average size for their Capital ships. But we found them a little bit lacking in technology and we had to expand on their design"

"Expand, how?" said Jack

"well for space travellers, their electronic system were way out of date than that of the Atlanta so we gave their plans an up grade them" said General Piece "like shields and Sensors, that sort of thing"

"they didn't really have a mainframe based computer either, they believe that their enemy was able to hack into their computer system and shut the ship down" said Stephen

"something like the Replicators tried to do to us" said Sam "so they didn't have virus control?"

"Not to the extent as we have Colonel, but some of the Rycon status or Colonial terminology did confused us for a while" said General Piece as he handed out files "like Tylium for instants, that's what they call their power source! Or their fuel, what we found that it is simular to your Naqahdah"

"Really?" said Jack

"yes and it is found more abundantly in this part of the galaxy where Naqahdah is quiet rare, Naqahdah is a super heavy quartzite-like "mineral" that is the basic use for all your weapons and it also greatly amplifies energy, making it extremely potent if paired with explosives" Jack and Sam began nodding their heads in agreement "well Tylium does the same thing and we found out that it is a different form of Naqahdah, a very common mineral that is considered a wast by-product"

"amazing" said Sam, Jack had the look of really

"Mr president, I am sure this is interesting to some! But what is the point?" said Jack

"the point is General that our fuel needs are not as desperate, we have enough fuel to run 500 different classes ships for over twenty years" said General Piece

"So where do your fuel supplies come from?" said Carter

"mostly from the asteroid fields in and around this solar system! but we also trading with another worlds" said Piece "they think we are crazy to trade good products with worth less ore, it helped us to build our first Battlestar we called The Melbourne, she is also classed as a Columbia class Battlestar! and was completed a year later"

"So quickly! But how?" said Sam Carter

"this is the good part, Io has over 50 construction docks and hundred of thousands of construction drones that can work in any condition the galaxy can throw. Give them enough supplies and they can build non stop until that item is finished, so far they have built us over 200 battlestars and that is not counting other starships" finished Stephen Just as there was another knock at the door and another very young soldier came into the room

"sorry for disturbing you sir, I have a message for the President" he said as he passed Stephen a tablet

"it would seem that I am required back at the capital" Stephen then stood "so I will hand you over to General Piece, it has been a pleasure General" and he shook Jacks hand

"So are you going to take away the stargate?" he said

Stephen smiled but stopped him there "no General, but the general is going to offer you some thing else first, I have to go" and with that Stephen was out the door, Henry turned to Jack

"how much does it cost you to build one of your 304?" said Piece

"Millions" said Daniel

"close to billions" said Sam

"As you were just told, we can build as many ship as we want! I am offering to take away the burden of finding the cash and materials for these ships" said Henry "we can take over all space travel, that means the building and deploying of all space crafts will be in our hands"

"and what's in it for us?" said Colonel Sheppard

"Full control of all Stargate Operations, including those of the Commonwealth"

"Are you offering me a Job? If you are? I already have one" said Jack

"yes I know General and all this is volunteer only" said Piece "we are giving Earth a chance to continue it's Stargate program, with out the worry of reporting to a International Oversight Advisory committee and wondering when they are going to shut you down or not"

"so you are offering me a job?" said Jack

"I am offering every one who is involve in your Stargate program to continue on doing what they know, we will take protecting the protected planets and Earth from any attacks from any alien forces. The Stargate will move to Io and you and your people will keep exploring the galaxy, but if you say no!" General Piece left that hanging "Earth has to advance 100 years with in the next twenty years or less, the people will have to come together if she is to be the fifth race. The Asgard told us that they were worried for you and ..."

"wait! You knew the Asgard?" said Daniel

"Yes Doctor, they discovered us just a few years before they … " Said Henry, Henry didn't need to continue with that sentence, they all knew what happen to them "if the computer of the Rycon are correct, there is an enemy out there who want nothing but genocide of all living things in the Galaxy. We will be on the front line and if Earth is to be in reserve! then we" said Henry as he point to Jack and himself "need to advance her as quickly and safely as we can"

Jack was a little angry that the Asgard knew of the commonwealth existed and never told him, with all the trouble they face together and the trust! Why didn't they tell him. Jack knew they are giving him a decision he could not make by himself "Henry, as much as I would nothing better to tell you what you can do with your offer! I can not give you an answer until I inform the president and the IOA"

"of course Jack, I wouldn't expect any thing different! But as their superior officer, I would like to ask your permission if they can spend that time learning what we have to offer?"

"well Teal'c is the ambassador of the free Jaffa and that is up to him" said Jack

"yes I know" and Henry turn to him "Teal'c, can you go to your people and offer them this" and he handed him a folder and tablet, Teal'c excepted them and bow his head "there is ship of supplies waiting to take you to Dakara if you wish"

"thank you general"

"Great, the lieutenant will show you to the ship" then he turned to Daniel Jackson "Doctor Jackson! I know you would love to spend the time with our Doctor Jones?"

"yes I would like that" said Daniel "Jack!"

"Hey! You can do any thing you want, Your not part of the military" said Jack

"thank you General, I will except"

"Great Doctor, you will enjoy it" said Stephen "but Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Sheppard are still under your command"

"Sir" said Sam

Jack had already decided that they could stay and have a little look around, a little spying on our part couldn't hurt "Colonel Sheppard has to work to do at Atlantis" said Jack "but I would allow the Carter and Mitchell to spend some time learning more"

"great! Colonel Carter, I'll assigned you to our astro-engineer! I heard you like that sort of thing" said Piece

"Astro engineer?"

"Yes colonel, Doctor Alice Banks is one of our best Engineers and is credited in helping with the blue prints of our Valkyrie battlestar" and Piece then turned to Colonel Mitchell "Colonel Mitchell! You will be assigned to one of these Valkyrie"

With the meeting was finally over, and Jack and Colonel Mitchell said their farewell to the General, gave Carter and Mitchell their final instructions and returned to Earth in the Atlantis puddle Jumper.

"I need you to put every one on Atlantis on red alert" said Jack

"are you expecting trouble" said Mitchell

"I don't know, I hope not! But I want to be safe then sorry" finished Jack, but before any of them could say any thing else, a high pitch sound had both of them covering their ears in pain and every thing went white.

TBC


End file.
